My World Turned Upside Down
by Black Convoy
Summary: After battling a dimensionally displaced Galvatron, Hotaru Tomoe and her partner Sixshot are transported to another ravaged universe. Will they be able to trust their comrades after taking part in a war b/t heroic Decepticons and evil Autobots? TF SGxover


Well, this is the start of the darkest story I have written to date, I'm quite proud of myself. Technically, this is not a betrayal story, but a mirror universe story! I really hate betrayal stories in this section because they take the traitors and make them completely OOC, at least that's my observation. Well, anyways, this story goes along with the Transformers: Shattered Glass comic released at BotCon 2008. Pretty much, it makes the Decepticons good guys and the Autobots bad guys. There will be a number of Transformers that did not appear in the comic, but I plan on providing brief summaries of each Autobot and Decepticon that makes an appearance, color schemes may be different too. I suggest having the Transformers Wikia or Teletran-1 site up in order to get some sort of understanding about what's happening. There will be no pairings in this story. It's also a sequel to Hotaru's Words, with a considerable time gap, which will be explained in this story. Hopefully I made the Shattered Senshi pretty convincing and terrifying... I just hope I don't get flamed.

Anyways, read and please review.

Hasbro owns the Transformers and Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Intro

Shattered Universe, Blood Tokyo, Dungeon:

"Well, my beloved Setsuna, I never thought you would be the leader of the opposition forces," said Hotaru Meioh as she brushed her hand against her former lover's chin. "I could have given you the greatest power in the universe, yet you took up arms against me… such a naughty boy who deserves punishment," with a sadistic laugh, the Senshi of Death pulled out a dagger and logged it into her prisoner's shoulder. She smiled. Watching the shackled teenager in such pain brought her satisfaction. However, she still loved him and decided to make that feeling clear by forcing him into a kiss. Once she broke away from the boy's lips, she took note that some of his blood had leaked on to her black fuku. Using her index finger, the former Princess of Saturn collected some of the red liquid and put it in her mouth. "Since you are the only person who has been there for me and the only person I love, I will give you one last chance. Setsuna F. Seiei, will you give up on being a rebel and serve at my side as my knight of carnage," Hotaru asked seductively, wrapping her right leg around his leg.

Despite the excruciating pain flowing through his body, the dark skinned guerrilla knew this was his opportunity to end everything. "I love you too, Hotaru…" he paused to catch his breath. "I love you so much that I can't let you continue this life of terror." Immediately, the Goddess of Carnage, the alias of Hotaru Meioh, knew something was wrong and she tried to pull away. Unfortunately, she was not strong enough to break out of her prisoner's hold, and began to panic. "Now we die together," Setsuna whispered in her ear, and pressed his thumb against the back of his hand where a small explosive had been surgically implanted. In a brilliant flash of light, the Goddess of Carnage and the leader of the resistance movement were no more.

Skull Palace:

When news of Sailor Saturn's death had reached the royal family, the Queen of Chaos, known to all as Queen Atrocity went into a state of rage. "Imbeciles! How could you let this happen," she roared and decapitated the messenger. "Hotaru was my most powerful weapon and you let her die that easily!" Furious, the blonde queen kicked one of her attendants to the ground and crushed the poor woman's skull.

"Typical, even with all that power, you are still a weak and pathetic human," muttered a large purple and black robot with his arms crossed. "Even though you strive to be like us, you will never be anything greater than garbage, Atrocity."

"Bastard, who dare you speak to the Queen like that," shouted Atrocity's most trusted bodyguard, the wicked and hateful Hunter of Men, Rei Hino. In an instant, the Senshi of Mars had her flame bow aimed at the robots head and released her arrow. However, the attack did little more than annoy the machine who kicked her in retaliation.

"Hey Fool, know ya place," hissed a white robot with two blue and one red stripe down the middle of his body and aimed his gun at Rei. "You nutthin but a slaging pawn, bitch!"

"Stand down Jazz," commanded the purple robot. "Atrocity, for your sake, remember this well. I am Optimus Prime, the destroyer of worlds and destined ruler of the universe. You are just a tool I will use to grasp my destiny." With his warning complete, the tyrannical leader of the Autobots exited the palace with his bodyguards, Jazz and Ricochet.

* * *

Bios:

Queen Atrocity: Formerly Sailor Moon, originally named Usagi Tsukino. A sick, twisted individual who loves nothing more than to torture, maim, and destroy. Starting at high school, Usagi became disgusted with the world's attempts to reform to a humane nature. Upon discovering her powers as Sailor Moon, she gathered like-minded individuals with Senshi powers and began her career as a terrorist. She soon gained enough supporters to help her conquer the world. Her Sailor fuku is black with a black and red skirt and red and purple wings (tribute to Chaos Galaxia). Unlike the regular Usagi, Shattered Usagi has dark red hair (tribute to Beryl).

Usagi's weaknesses are her quick temper, her impulsive nature to punish failure in the harshest possible manner, and paranoia.

Rei Hino: Queen Atrocity's most loyal bodyguard. She absolutely idolizes her queen and inflicts harsh punishment on her critics. Rei has a twisted sense of honor which she is also highly protective of. She received the title of _Hunter of Men_ because of her hobby of hunting unlucky civilians or prisoners. She, like the other senshi, has a hatred of humanity in general because of the abuse of her grandfather who also rented her out as a prostitute. Her fuku is black with a rust color skirt (tribute to Sailor Lead Crow).

Rei's weaknesses are her misguided devotion to Queen Atrocity and uncontrollable rage that makes others hesitant to cooperate or assist her. She also tends to kill her subordinates for no reason besides her hatred for humanity, which gets rid of many talented workers that could influence the rate of expansion of the Blood Empire.

Ami Mizuno: Blood Tokyo's and probably one of the world's greatest scientists. Unfortunately, she's insane and paranoid. She is always worried that Atrocity will no longer have use for her and kill her. That and her lust for knowledge lead Ami to always test the boundaries of science, even if it means using an unfortunate civilian or herself. With the Autobots' arrival on Earth, Ami was introduced to whole new set of tools, new information, and new ideas for experiments. As a precaution to avoid being disposed of, Ami has replaced her right arm with a prosthetic arm with three large, retractable claws made of Cybertronian steel. Fittingly, her title bestowed upon her by her enemies is the _Devil of Discovery. _Ami's fuku is black with ice blue skirt (tribute to Viluy).

Ami's weaknesses: The other senshi tend to avoid her because her attempts to experiment on them. She also suffers from a number of incurable diseases such as Hunter Syndrome, slow mutant strand of Tay-Sachs Disease, and Acute Myeloid Leukemia. Another weakness is that her Cybertronian arm puts a great deal of stress on her muscles and, if it suffers from a malfunction or an EMP blast, the arm's reaction time will greatly outpace her body's reaction time.

Makoto Kino: The commander of Queen Atrocity's army and police force. Makoto has an unquenchable lust for blood, even to the point where she will include it in her meals. From early childhood, Makoto has always been addicted to the ecstasy from killing her victims with her bare hands, and in some cases, THEIR bare hands. Whenever she is not on the battlefield, Makoto is honing her skills of numerous martial arts she has mastered. If anything, Makoto's barely redeeming quality is that she follows a twisted code of Bushido. When forced to use weapons, Makoto tends to use a pair of custom made brass knuckles made of Cybertronian steel which are capable of creating energon spikes. Her title is the _Commander from Hell. _Her fuku is black with a neon green (tribute to JunJun).

Weaknesses: Makoto is rash, headstrong, and nearly impossible to work with. She's also not the brightest member of the group. Makoto has a habit of over doing herself which leaves her vulnerable for a certain period of time.

Minako Aino: Minako is one of the world's greatest assassins. For the right price, Minako will kill anyone Atrocity orders her to with childish glee. Like her fellow senshi, she enjoys watching her victims suffer, but she particularly enjoys killing her victims in front of their loved ones. She is skilled with a variety of fire arms, knives, and explosives. However, her favorite weapon is a razor-sharp chain she uses to wrap around her targets and pull it back with inhuman speed, sawing off whatever body part it was wrapped around. Another of her strengths is her ability to seduce and control any man. Minako is also extremely greedy and always looking out for number one. Her fuku is black with a yellow skirt (tribute to Mimete). Minako has customized her fuku so that it has two holsters for carrying whatever firearm catches her fancy (note that all of her firearms are equipped with bayonets).

Weakness: Minako's greed has gotten her on Queen Atrocity's bad side on numerous occasions. Her loyalty lies with whoever is willing to pay her the most money. Minako's vanity has led her to try to overthrow Atrocity multiple times, but each attempt has failed. Her attempted coups have also created a growing hatred between her and Rei Hino.

Haruka Tenoh: Haruka is probably the second most frightening Senshi, the first being Setsuna. A master swordsman and expert in psychological warfare, she tends to make her victims so terrified by the images she plants in their minds that the victim barely notices when her sword pierces his/her body. Haruka is apathetic by nature and has no loyalty, no satisfaction from killing, and no feelings what so ever. In addition to being a master swordsman, Haruka is also the world's greatest in many styles of martial arts. This is further exemplified by the success of her apprentice, Makoto Kino. However, her most powerful technique, a combination of her World Shaking and Battojutsu, is knowledge she reserves for herself. Haruka always carries around her Space Sword which she had melted down and forged into a nodachi (Japanese two-handed katana) she calls Kusanagi. She strictly follows a haphazard form of Bushido, excluding the virtues of gi, jin, and chuu. Haruka has traded in her fuku for a black hakama (tribute to Sailor Phi) and a maroon kimono (tribute to Sailor Chi).

Weaknesses: Haruka's inability to feel makes her oblivious to minor or serious wounds unless she actually sees them.

Michiru Kaioh: Michiru is a skilled tactician whose strategies have won many battles for the Blood Empire. She is also a talented interrogator, always coming up with new, creative ways to extract information from her enemies. Michiru has gained the respect, and fear of the other senshi by her skills in psychological warfare as well as blackmail. She tends to work extremely well with Haruka Tenoh; she as the strategists and Haruka as the muscle. While she does not openly express it, Michiru also enjoys watching her victims suffer, but to a lesser extent due to a fear that it limit her attention and cause her strategy to go awry. She has command over the dragon god of the sea Watatsumi. Michiru's fuku is black with a dark green skirt (tribute to Nehellenia).

Weaknesses: Michiru is always worried that someone will screw up her plans, so she tends to stay away from the frontlines. Her pride does not permit her to take responsibility for a flaw in her plan. She also has strong feelings for Haruka Tenoh, which are one-sided, that tend to distract her. No physical weaknesses.

Setsuna Meioh: Queen Atrocity's advisor and the most powerful of all senshi, maybe more powerful than Atrocity herself. However, she tends to hide her true power so that Atrocity does not start to suspect her. Like Haruka and Michiru, she excels at psychological warfare and is often found turning even the closest of friends against each other. Her ultimate goal is universal domination, but she works from the shadows, manipulating powerful figures like Queen Atrocity, Optimus Prime, and Hotaru Meioh. In order to assure her rank above the other senshi, she adopted Hotaru Tomoe and converted her into the perfect killing machine that only answers to her. Along with her ability to manipulate time, Setsuna has the power of mind control, but she rarely uses it. Setsuna's nickname is Izanami, because of her similarities to the Japanese goddess of the underworld. Her fuku is solid black (tribute to Death Phantom).

Weaknesses: While she can manipulate people's actions by altering time, her powers are ineffective on beings from alternate dimensions. Setsuna's mind control ability is limited to a few minutes and takes a large portion of her energy.

Hotaru Meioh: Deceased. Truly the most evil of all the senshi, the mere mention of her name is enough to cause large scale panic. Hotaru's life of evil began with her childhood of constant beatings and sexual abuse by her father and his mistress. At the age of eleven, Hotaru made her first kill when she sliced off her father's arms and legs, then proceeded to slowly slice him into eleven pieces while he was conscious. From that point, Hotaru began her life of crime-- drug dealing, blackmail, theft, prostitution, and murder. Eventually, she became friends and later lovers with a boy named Setsuna F. Seiei, who slightly tamed Hotaru's violent nature. However, she was soon adopted by Setsuna Meioh who nurtured Hotaru's hatred for society and funneled it into her combat skills. When Hotaru was presented with the Saturn Crystal, Hotaru became a powerful member of Sailor Moon's terrorist organization. Her nickname _Blood Goddess_ is a reference to the fact that each time Hotaru returns from a battle, she is literally soaked in the blood of her enemies. Her fuku is black with a navy blue skirt (tribute to Mistress 9).

Weaknesses: None


End file.
